Not Everyone Is Who You Think They Are
by GothGirl969
Summary: What happens when a Mystery Girl comes into the Code Lyoko gangs lives claiming she doesn't remember anything? Is she working for Xana? Or is she just a regular girl? Read if you want to find out! :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Discovering

A/N: Yay! This is my first story! It makes me very happy that I'm writing this. Oh, and please review this story, I would really appreciate it! X) I don't care if it's a good or bad review. I really want to make this story better. If I made any mistakes, please let me know. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. Though I wish I did. :)

*** Normal POV ***

Odd walked over to the table where all his friends were sitting after getting another helping of food.

"Odd how many more helpings are you going to have?" a curious Yumi asked as he sat down. "I don't know I'm pretty hungry today, especially after that workout Jim gave us today," Odd answered, shoving more food into his mouth.

"Odd that was not a workout, all we did was three laps around the track. We didn't even have to do anything else. It was nothing," Ulrich answered. "It was," Odd argued, "By the end of the first lap I was exhausted!"

Yumi and Ulrich both took one look at each other and rolled their eyes at the same time. Odd stuck his tongue out when he saw them and went back to eating his food.

Ulrich, Odd and Yumi finally noticed that Jeremy and Aelita were being quiet. There were both looking at Jeremy's computer, quietly whispering to each other.

"Watcha doing?" Yumi asked, startling the two out of the conversation they were having. Jeremy closed his computer and said, "Me and Aelita are working on upgrading the skid, making the skid's shield stronger so it'll make it harder for Xana's monsters to try and destroy it."

"So when will that be done?" Ulrich asked. "We don't know," Jeremy was about to answer the question when Aelita said "We don't know, it's still in the early stages; it'll probably take a few weeks for it to even be close to finished."

Sissi all the sudden comes up to the table, her attention only focusing on her darling Ulrich. "Hi Ulrich" she said, acting all sweet to Ulrich. Ulrich looks at her coldly and doesn't answer.

She ignores the look that he gave her and after a few seconds she asked, "Ulrich, when will you finally leave these people and come be with me and be my boyfriend?"

"Maybe when you get a brain. Oh I guess that means never!" Odd said, smiling widely as he said it.

Everyone starts laughing and Sissi turns red with anger. "Odd you're such an idiot! Wait till I tell my father about this!" She storms off and everyone is still chuckling.

"Hey Odd, think you should be scared?" said a smirking Ulrich. "Nope I am far from scared," He replied as he finished the last of his food.

Jim then starts yelling that everyone should get to class. "Well I'm going to go to class; I'm having a French test." Yumi said, as she waved goodbye to all of them.

"Oh shoot I forgot my math notebook, will someone come with me to get it?" Odd asked.

Ulrich gave him a look. "You want us to be late to? I don't think so!" Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremy walked away without looking back.

"Some friends you are!" Odd yelled so they could hear. He started running to his dorm that he and Ulrich shared.

Kiwi greeted him at the door, baking very loudly. "Kiwi leave me alone, I got to get to class! STOP!" he yelled at Kiwi. Kiwi continued to bark. Odd had trouble finding his book at first. He finally found his notebook under a bunch of papers and rushed out the door to get to class.

'Oh no' Odd thought, 'Mrs. Meyers is going to kill me.' He started running to get into the building to go to class, but suddenly stopped when something caught his eye….

*** Odd's POV ***

I backed up a few feet to get a better view. There was someone- or something- about fifteen feet or so away from me.

I walked up to the thing. It was a girl. 'She looks about our age' I thought. I started looking at her more closely.

She has dark brown hair; it almost looks like its black, and has two dark purple steaks. One purple streak is on each side of her head. It looks really long, almost down to the middle of her back. Maybe longer, maybe shorter, I couldn't tell.

I also notice she is very pale. She is so pale, it looks almost like she's a ghost but I know she's not. I couldn't see the color of her eyes because she was unconscious. She was wearing a dark purple long sleeve shirt and black skinny jeans. She also is wearing black converses.

'Why is she here?' I started asking to myself. I didn't recognize her. I know just about every girl in this school and I have never met her, ever. 'Maybe she's a new student who just started here?' I thought, though I kind of doubted it. I mean why she would be a new student if she is unconscious? I could be wrong though.

Something then clicked in my head. 'What if this is Xana's doing? What if he's attacking?'

'I'm going to have to ask Jeremy after I get this girl to the nurse.' I thought. I pick up the girl and hold her as if she's a baby. Then I make my way quickly to the nurse's office, not even caring if I even made it to class anytime soon.

A/N: I thought this was a good place to stop. I think I did pretty good job considering this is my first fan fiction story. I started writing this about 3 hours ago, wow I thought it wouldn't have taken me this long to write a story, but things have been distracting me so it's to be expected. I'll try to update tomorrow, but tomorrows Easter, so I might not. But I will try. :D Please review my story! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Mystery Girl Revealed… Sorta!

A/N: Another chapter up! XD But I haven't really gotten anything from anyone :( So please, review my story! I want to make this the best it can be but I need you to tell me if you like it or not. Also I would like to thank MoonlitxAngel for reviewing! XD

Enjoy!

***Odd***

It took Odd a few minutes, but he finally got the mystery girl to the nurse.

The nurse was nowhere in sight, so Odd put the girl on the bed.

She came out a few seconds later, phone in hand.

"No no, not that its-" stopping mid-sentence when she turned, looking at Odd and the girl.

"Oh my, um I'm going to have to call you back." she said, hanging up the phone.

"What happened," she asked, coming over to them.

"I don't know, I found her as I was going to my math class. I have no idea who she is or why she is here," he replied, looking at the girl as he said it.

"Alright, step back so I can have a look." she said.

Odd stepped back as the nurse said it.

"Let's see..." she said.

She looked for broken bones, head injuries, and other things that could be wrong.

"There are no broken bones..." she said, still examining on the unconscious body," But she has a nasty bruise to the head, I don't think she needs to go to a hospital though."

Odd let out a sigh of relief; thanking god that she was not hurt that badly.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" he asked, getting closer to the bed.

"Well it's hard to say, but I'm thinking very soon." she replied.

She turned away from him and the girl, taking a few steps forward to the door.

She turned her head to look back at Odd and said," You can say here if you wish, I'll let your math teacher know. I need to talk to Mr. Delmas anyway and it's on the way."

All he did was nod, and she walked out the door.

*** Ulrich, Aelita, Jeremy- Math Class***

Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremy took their seats, Aelita sitting next to Jeremy in the front, and Ulrich behind them.

Odd was suppose to be next to him, but was nowhere to be seen.

Mrs. Meyers walked into the room, yelling at everyone to take their seats.

Minutes passed and still no Odd.

"Hey," Ulrich whispered to Jeremy and Aelita, "Odds still not here"

"Maybe he's still looking for his math book." Aelita replied.

"Or maybe it's Xana..." Jeremy said, as worry started filling his voice.

"Do you think we should-" Ulrich started saying but was cut off by Mrs. Meyers.

"Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremy! Do you have something you wish to say?" she asked.

"No." they all replied in unison.

They went back to their work and the teacher started taking attendance.

"MaryAnn?"

"Here"

"Josh?"

"Here"

"Odd... Odd!"

"He's not here." Ulrich said.

"And where is here?" Mrs. Meyers asked.

"He's in the nurse's office." a new voice replied.

The person came into view, it was the nurse.

"I just came to tell you to excuse Odd, he won't be making it to class." she said.

"Is he okay?" someone asked.

"Yes, he's fine." she replied, then walked out of the room.

Ulrich, Jeremy, and Aelita were still worried, even though the nurse said he was fine.

"After class, should we visit Odd and see if he's okay?" Aelita whispered to them, worry filling her voice.

"Yea we should." Jeremy and Ulrich replied in unison.

They had a double period of math, so it took longer for class to end.

When the bell rang, they got up and ran out of the the room...

***Odd****

He kept pacing around the room, looking at the girl every few seconds to see if she was awake.

After about ten minutes of pacing, he finally sat down.

As he sat down, he heard a moan.

He stood back up, and looked at her.

She moaned again, and then opened her eyes.

The color of her eyes was a blue gray, with a tint of purple.

'They look pretty." Odd thought, as he kept staring at her.

She finally spoke and said, "Um where am I?"

"You're in the nurse's office. Wait a second I'll go get her." Odd said, running out of the room.

Odd ran out and saw the nurse at the end of the hallway.

"She's awake!" he exclaimed.

She only nodded and walked into the room, and walked over to the girl.

"How are you feeling?" the nurse asked.

"My head hurts." the girl replied.

"That's to be expected," she said, "You got a nasty bruise on your head."

She only nodded, and everything fell silent.

"Can you tell us your name?" the nurse asked, breaking the silence.

"Umm no I can't" she whispered, her voice so soft you have to strain to hear her.

"Why? Have you done something? Are you involved in a crime?'

She looked up at him and said, "No nothing like that, it's just, I can't remember..."

"Maybe it's because you hit your head?" Odd suggested.

"Maybe so…." she said, then staring into space.

"Well I talked to Mr. Delmas and asked him if he had a new student coming, but he said he didn't." the nurse said.

"So she doesn't go to this school?" Odd asked.

"No she doesn't," the nurse replied. "We will have to figure out who she is soon, her parents are probably worried about her."

"I don't have parents, actually I don't think I have any family, or a name now that I think about it" the girl said.

"But I thought you said you didn't remember anything?" Odd asked, suspicion in his voice.

"I don't, but every time I think about it I get this feeling, it's weird I really can't explain it." she said.

At that moment Ulrich, Aelita and Jeremy rushed into the room.

They stopped when they saw Odd, the nurse, and the mystery girl.

"Who's this?" Jeremy asked.

"Umm I found her while I was going to class, she doesn't remember anything" Odd answered.

"Odd, can we talk to you for a second?" Aelita asked.

"Sure." He said.

Odd and the others walked out of the room.

"What if that girl is working with Xana? Claiming she doesn't remember anything so she'll get info from us" Ulrich said.

"But she's not." Odd said.

"And how do you know?" Jeremy asked.

"Because I know," he answered "Trust me"

Ulrich, Jeremy, and Aelita looked at each other.

"Fine we will, but if you're wrong…." Aelita started.

"I'm not" Odd said.

Then they went back into the room.

A/N: I just noticed Yumi isn't in this chapter. But she should be in the next! XD Oh yea and let me know if I made any mistakes, my computer likes to auto correct things…..

Please Review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Snow

A/N: Sorry Sorry Sorry for not updating! I'm crazy busy. DX But at least I'm updating! XD Thanks s11jande, CodeLyokoLuver4Ever, and MoonlitxAngel for reviewing my story! Also thanks to the people for putting me on your story/author alert! XD Now onto the story!

*** Nurse's Office***

Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremy went back into the room.

'The nurse isn't here. She must be in her office.' Odd thought.

They were all silent for a few minutes.

Ulrich was thinking, then something clicked in his head, "Oh, I forgot Yumi was suppose to meet with us! I better call her..."

They all nodded and he headed out of the room to make his call. Odd was mumbling things to himself.

"What did you say?" Aelita questioned.

He looked at her, "Nothing I was just talking to myself. I'm trying to think"

Odd then looked at the mystery girl, "You know now that I think about it, I don't think we have introduced ourselves to you."

"Umm no you haven't." she answered.

Odd pointed to himself. "I'm Odd."

He then pointed to Jeremy and the rest of them as he said, "This is Jeremy and this is Aelita. The one who went outside is Ulrich and Yumi should be coming in a second."

"Oh, um it's nice to meet you all," she whispered

Ulrich came back into the room before anyone could reply, "Yumi says she's coming over, she'll be over in a few minutes."

The nurse came out of her office, having a very soft look on her face.

"I just got off the phone with the principle and the police, the police are coming here within the next few hours to talk to you." she said.

"But um what about the principle, what did he say?" the girl asked.

"Well I told him about you not remembering anything, and everything else. He said he's going to let you stay here so you don't miss any education while you have your amnesia." she answered.

The mystery girl took a few seconds to process what she just said;" Thanks I appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it," she said as she was turning to leave.

She turned back to look at all of them, "You need to get your schedule so I would go to the principle. You seem well enough so you can go. Come back if your heat starts to hurt or something. When the police get here we will come get you. I would suggest Odd and the others show you around the school."

She then went into her office and closed the door, making a big slam when she let it close itself. The mystery girl got out of the bed, stretching out all her muscles.

"I'll show you around if you want me to." Odd offered.

"Umm sure, that's very nice of you." The girl smiled as she said it.

Yumi walked into the room, out of breath, "Sorry I'm so late, a teacher stopped me to talk to me about something."

"It's okay." Ulrich replied for all of them.

Yumi walked over the girl and stuck out her hand for the girl to shake, "Hi I'm Yumi."

She suddenly got a very confused, puzzled look on her face, as did Yumi.

"She has amnesia, she doesn't remember anything." Odd answered to clear up why the girl was so confused.

"Oh so you don't have a name?" Yumi asked.

She answered by shaking her head no.

"We should give you a name, at least till you remember and or they find out who you are." Aelita said.

Jeremy agreed with her, "Yeah we should."

They all thought of names. Suggesting names like Hailey, Lilah, Rachel, etc. But none of them seemed right.

"Hey how about Snow? It seems to fit you, since you're just so pale." Odd suggested.

She tried out the name, "Snow... Snow... Snow. I like the name; it has a nice ring to it."

Snow smiled widely, "Umm I'm sorry to cut this short, but I should go to the principle. Odd will you show me the way there?"

"Sure... Snow" he said, making her smile more.

The two of them walked out.

"Do you think-" Yumi started.

Yep I think so" Jeremy finished.

They were all thinking the same thing, thinking that Odd might be falling in love.

***Odd and Snow***

Odd opened the door leading to the hallway and they both started heading to the principal's office. Odd was in front of her, quickening his pace each step he took. Snow was slightly behind him trying to keep up.

"Do you want me to slow down?" He asked, stopping.

She also stopped but she almost ran into Odd.

Snow shook her head, "No, the sooner we get there the sooner I get out."

"Okay" Odd mumbled.

They soon opened the doors to go outside. The sun was starting to go down.

'Dinner should be soon' Odd thought.

Snow interrupted his thoughts, "The sun is so pretty, and I love how all the colors are mixed together."

"Yeah" he said, stopping only for a second to look at the sky.

They made a quick pace and got there in a matter of minutes.

"Here this is his office" Odd said, smiling softly.

"Thanks, I'll be out as soon as I can." Snow said.

Odd nodded. Then Snow went inside the doors of the principal's office...

A/N: I like the name Snow. I was considering Rose or Frost but I really like Snow. I'll try to update asap but I might only be able to update once or twice a week depending on how busy I am. :) Let me know if I made any mistakes. Please review my story!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Discovering in the Forest

A/N: Okay, so I'm going to be completely honest with you, there will probably not be lots of update for the next month. There is just too much going on right now me to write right now, but there will be updates. Okay I would like to thank ,MoonlitxAngel, ands11jande for reviewing. Plus, for the many people who added me to their favorites and alerts. :) Oh and s11jande, I actually meant to say head, sorry for the confusion.

Enjoy!

***Principals Office-Snow***

Snow opened the door to the principal's office. He did not look up from what he was doing. The principle looked middle aged. His hair was grey. He wore glasses and was wearing a brown suit.

"I guess he's so into his work that he didn't notice me coming in." Snow thought.

She cleared her throat, "Um sir, you wanted to see me…"

He slightly jumped and his head shot up. He did not say anything for several seconds, and then something clicked in his head.

"Oh you're the girl the nurse was talking about right? The one with memory loss?" He asked, putting all his work aside and then looking at her.

She nodded and walked a few feet closer, "Um yes, my name's Snow, it's a temporary name until I figure out who I am."

"Wonderful! I was just going to ask you that!" he exclaimed, getting up from his chair and searching for papers.

He finally found the papers he was looking for and handed them to Snow. She reached forward and took them.

"This is your schedule and where you'll be staying for now." He said.

"Great, thanks."

"You're welcome; you will be rooming with Aelita Stones." He added.

She knew that name, "Aelita….. Aelita….. Why does that name sound so familiar? Isn't that the girl that's friends with Odd? I think the one with the pink hair."

She decided not to stay there trying to figure out if that was Aelita or not, "Um I'm going to go, so I have time to look around the school."

He only nodded, turning back to his work. She quickly and quietly made her way out the door. She opened the door and saw Odd sitting on the ground. He saw her and got up in a flash.

He quickly went over to her," Let me see your schedule."

She handed him the schedule. Odd took it and quickly scanned it. His face lit up after about a few seconds.

"You're in the same class with me and Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremy!" he exclaimed.

That made her face light up. She felt like she was about to explode with happiness, like a firework going off.

"That's fantastic!" She said.

The bell rang, signaling that it was time for dinner.

"Shall we go to dinner" Odd asked, still filled with excitement.

"Um no. It's just; it's been a really crazy day. I want to try and like sort out all my thought, that's all. You can go if you want." She told him.

Sadness filled him, he really wanted her to come with him, but it was her decision. He couldn't make her.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yea I'm sure. I won't go far, come meet me back here after dinners done, okay?

"Okay." He answered, his voice perked up a little.

He started to walk. Then turned around and gave a wave, she did the same. Both went in opposite directions.

*** Forest- Snow***

Instead of looking where she was going, she was deep in thought. She kept trying to get a picture. A memory. Something.

'Come on, I have to remember something!' she thought, getting frustrated.

She kept doing that for a while. She mentally asking herself questions, but getting no answers. She felt herself trip over something.

"Ow" was all that came out.

She looked over to see what she tripped on, it was a rock. She pulled herself up and finally for the first time she looked at her surroundings. There were only trees around, nothing else.

'I must have gone to deep in the forest.' She thought.

She continued to look for an area that was just not only trees. After about a few minutes of battling the trees trying to get through them, she came across a building. To be more specific a factory.

"What the-"

She felt drawn to the factory, she couldn't explain the way she felt drawn. She just did.. She walked across the bridge and into the factory. The first thing she noticed was it was old, like it was seconds away from collapsing. There was a rope to bring her down to the main floor. She wasn't sure if it was safe to go on the rope.

'Who knows how old this?' she thought.

She had some sort of feeling; something was telling her it was safe.

'That was weird'

She decided to go down. She got on the rope and slowly went down the rope, hoping she would not fall. She finally got to the bottom and let out a sigh of relief and her feet touched the ground. Right in her view was an….. elevator? She walked over to the elevator and pressed the button. A loud noise was made as the elevator made its way up.

"I'm surprised it still works." She muttered.

It finally came up and opened. She was a little hesitant to go in but again the feeling was back that it was safe and she should go on it. So she went in. The door closed and brought her down and it opened again.

She stepped out and looked around and only said one thing: "Wow."

*** Nurses Office- Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi***

They watched as Snow and Odd walked out the door.

"We can't trust her," Jeremy said.

"Well of course we can't trust her, she just appears out of nowhere and you expect us to trust her?" Ulrich snapped.

Aelita spoke up, "There's no reason to snap at Jeremy, yes, we shouldn't trust her. She could be with Xana pretending not to remember anything to fool us."

"And make Odd fall into her trap" Yumi commented.

Yumi sat on one of the bed, and Ulrich followed her. After about a minute Yumi stood up.

"But what if she's not with Xana? What if she really doesn't remember who she is, we're only assuming she might be with Xana, we have no proof at all."

All was silent for another minute as they were thinking about it.

The silence was broken when Jeremy said, "Your right, but I still think it's pretty weird with everything that has happened."

They all nodded in agreement.

"We should go to the factory, see if they're any Xana attacks. You don't have your computer, right Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

He nodded, "Nope I don't have it, I forgot it in my room."

"Well then let's go." Ulrich said.

They opened the door to go to the factory.

A/N: What did you think? Good? Bad? Let me know! :) Also I would like to let everyone know that not everything in this fanfic will be like it is on Code Lyoko, that's why it's called Fan Fiction. Let me know if I made any mistakes. Please review! :D


End file.
